PlayStation 2
The PlayStation 2 (or PS2) is a sixth-generation video game console manufactured by Sony Computer Entertainment. It was launched in Japan on March 4, 2000, followed by North America on October 26 and in Europe on November 24. The PS2 was the most successful out of all the PlayStation consoles, outselling all of its contemporary rivals (Dreamcast, GameCube and Xbox), ultimately selling over 150 million units worldwide. Because of its high install base, the PS2 was still supported with new software even after the PlayStation 3 was launched, due to its successor's early slow sales. The PS2 was discontinued on December 28, 2012, less than a year before the launch of the PlayStation 4. Technical specifications The PS2 runs on a proprietary 128-bit CPU called the Emotion Engine (EE) and a GPU called the Graphics Synthesizer (GS), while having a memory capacity of 32 MB RDRAM and 4 MB eDRAM. It was the first console to use DVD-ROMs as software media in addition to CD-ROMs. The PS2 could also output video signals via Component and D-Terminal in addition to Composite and S-Video, but very few games actually supported progressive scan to use this for its full benefit. The PS2 is backwards compatible with the original PlayStation's software and peripherals due to having the same controller ports and memory card slots. While the PS2's 8 MB Memory Card cannot be used to save data for PS1 games during actual play, it can still be used to store PS1 saves via the system's memory card manager. The PS2 could also play video DVDs in addition to game software and audio CDs, a feature believed to have contributed to its popularity, as the PS2 was relatively inexpensive at launch (US$299) compared to stand-alone DVD players at the time, since the format was still relatively new. The PS2 uses the same region coding system that the PS1 used for its games. Since video DVDs are region coded differently from PS/PS2 games, this resulted in the need of having separate PAL consoles for Europe and Australia. Like its predecessor, the PS2 underwent numerous hardware revisions during its lifespan. The earlier SCPH-10000 models released in Japan featured a PC Card slot on the back of the console that allowed it to be hooked up to an external Ethernet network adapter and an optional hard disk. This allowed for online functionally and downloadable content for certain games such as Resident Evil Outbreak and Final Fantasy XI. The SCPH-30000 model replaced the PC Card slot with an expansion bay, which allowed for its network adapter and hard disk to be installed onto the console itself. The SCPH-70000 model (colloquially known as the PS2 slim due to its smaller design) removed the expansion bay completely and instead has an Ethernet port built into the console itself. Because of this, the SCPH-70000 cannot use a hard disk drive without extensive modding. The PSX (not to be confused with the development code for the original PlayStation), was a model of the PS2 released only in Japan which featured digital video recording capabilities and an internal hard drive. It was the first PlayStation device to use the XrossMediaBar later employed by the PlayStation Portable and PS3. Because it was marketed as a consumer device rather than a gaming console, it was sold by the main Sony Corporation themselves rather than by its SCE division. List of Metal Gear games *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' References See also *PlayStation *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation Portable *PlayStation Vita Category:Consoles Category:Real life